warframefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Tigris
Le Tigris est un fusil à pompe d'origine Tenno, dévoilé dans la vidéo d'introduction de l'Update 11. Cette arme possède un mécanisme de tir unique, maintenir le clic gauche enfoncé fera tirer une première fois, relâcher le clic fera tirer l'arme une seconde fois. Ainsi, une pression rapide sur le clic permettra deux coups très rapidement. Cette arme peut être vendue pour . Caractéristiques Cette arme inflige principalement des dégâts . Avantages : *Forts dégâts - efficaces contre la Santé. *Troisièmes plus hauts dégâts de tous les fusil à pompe, derrière les Tigris Sancti et Tigris Prime. *Grande précision, couplé à une dispersion faible. *Un mode de tir unique qui permet de tirer rapidement 2 fois pour éliminer les cibles les plus lourdes, ou une seule fois contre les opposants plus faibles. *Haute vitesse de rechargement. *Hautes chances de Statut. *Bonne économie de munitions. *Efficace à moyenne portée lors de la visée, grâce à la mécanique de dispersion du fusil à pompe. Inconvénients *Faible dégâts d' et de - moins efficace contre les Boucliers et les Armures. *Faibles chances de Coup Critique. *Faibles chances de dégâts critiques. *Dégâts décroissants avec la distance : **'100%' de dégâts à 10 m jusqu'à 47.62% de dégâts à 20 m (les distances sont affectées par la Vitesse des Projectiles). *Le plus faible nombre de plombs par balle, 5, partagé avec le Sobek. *Petit chargeur de seulement 2 balles; nécessite un rechargement fréquent. *Vitesse de rechargement moyenne. **Faibles DPS dûs au petit chargeur et à la vitesse de rechargement (cette dernière améliorable avec Pompe tactique ou Rechargement Frissonnant ou encore Furie Vengeresse). *Peu efficace contre les groupes sans l'utilisation de mods renforçant la Pénétration. *Requiert 3 Cellules Orokins. Comparaisons * Tigris comparé au Tigris Sancti : ** Plus faibles dégâts de base (1050.0 vs. 1260.0). *** Plus faibles dégâts d' (105.0 vs. 126.0). *** Plus faibles dégâts de (105.0 vs. 126.0). *** Plus faibles dégâts (840.0 vs. 1008.0). ** Plus faibles chances de Coup Critique (10% vs. 15%). ** Plus hautes chances de dégâts critiques (2x vs. 1.5x). ** Distance de dégâts décroissants supérieure (10m vs. 8m). ** Dégâts décroissants inférieurs (52.38% vs. 57.14%). ** Vitesse de rechargement inférieure (1.8 s vs. 1.5 s). ** Précision accrue (9 vs. 6). ** Nombre de plombs inférieur (5 vs. 6). ** Pas d'effet Pureté inné. ** Polarités différentes (0 vs. - - ). ** Rang de Maîtrise inférieur (7 vs. 12). * Tigris comparé au Tigris Prime : ** Plus faibles dégâts de base (1050.0 vs. 1560.0). *** Plus faibles dégâts d' (105.0 vs. 156.0). *** Plus faibles dégâts de (105.0 vs. 156.0). *** Plus faibles dégâts (840.0 vs. 1248.0). ** Plus faibles chances de Statut (28% vs. 30%). ** Distance de dégâts décroissants supérieure (10m vs. 8m). ** Dégâts décroissants supérieurs (52.38% vs. 48.72%). ** Nombre de plombs inférieur (5 vs. 8). ** Polarités différentes (0 vs - ). ** Rang de Maîtrise inférieur (7 vs. 13). Notes * Même si l'arme ne tire qu'une seule balle, l'animation de rechargement est montrée éjectant deux étuis. Une balle sera cependant toujours comptabilisée de total de munitions. * Le Tigris a reçu une augmentation de 29% des dégâts de base à la mise à jour 11.3, augmentant ses dégâts bien au-dessus du Strun Wraith. La mise à jour 17.0 a encore augmenté les dégâts de base à plus du double de ses valeurs initiales. * Les dégâts listés sont en fait une combinaison de toutes les valeurs de dégâts des plombs. Les dommages réels par plomb sont repris comme suit : 26,25 d' , 26,25 de et 210 de . * La Chance de Statut listée est la probabilité de base par coup qu'au moins un plomb produira un statut. La base réelle de Chance de Statut par plomb est de ~ 5.59%. Conseils Général * L'utilisation du Tigris nécessite un état d'esprit très différent des autres fusils; alors que ceux-ci permettent des suivis rapides, le Tigris doit choisir et tirer ses 2 balles avec plus de soin. De même, le Tigris ne se concentre pas sur les dégâts par seconde, mais se concentre entièrement sur les dégâts de sa rafale. Gardez cela à l'esprit lorsque vous l'utilisez et il deviendra rapidement un atout précieux. * Alors que le Tigris tire normalement les deux balles en une succession rapide, le fait de maintenir le bouton d'attaque déclenchera uniquement le premier tir; relâcher le clic gauche déclenchera alors l'autre. Cela peut être utilisé pour gérer et placer des coups plus efficacement. * Grâce à son mode de tir unique, vous pouvez recharger directement après avoir tiré la première balle, en économisant des munitions quand vous affronterez de faibles ennemis. * Effectuer des actions qui annuleraient normalement des rechargement (par exemple, rouler, grimper, etc) lorsque le premier tir a été effectué, verrouillera le second coup en place, empêchant le tir lorsque le bouton d'attaque est relâché; le tir ne sera déclenché qu'en appuyant de nouveau sur le bouton d'attaque. Ceci peut être utilisé pour conserver le second coup sans maintenir le bouton d'attaque constamment enfoncé. * Le Tigris à la capacité de couper des corps en parties, de manière similaire aux armes de mêlées qui font des dégâts . Ceci met cette arme comme un bon candidat pour accompagner un qui utiliserait sa Profanation, car le jeu considère chaque partie de corps coupé comme un corps à part entière. ** Les armes à feu qui possèdent des capacités similaires sont les AkJagara, le Braton Prime, le Fusil à Flux, le Grakata, le Kohm, le Miter, le Panthera, le Spectra, le Tigris (Sancti), les Vastos (Vasto, Akvasto et Vasto Prime) et les Latos (Lato, Aklato, Lato Prime et Lato Vandal). * Cette arme perdant de la puissance avec la distance, il est conseillé de se rapprocher des ennemis lourds et, par la même occasion, faire des tirs à la tête pour les tuer facilement. * En raison de la taille réduite de son chargeur et de sa diffusion limitée, envisagez d'utiliser Force de Pénétration et / ou Furie Vengeresse afin de mieux gérer les groupes importants. Dégâts Élémentaires * Ce fusil à pompe possède des dégâts élevés, le rendant idéal face aux en général. Couplez-les à des dégâts de ou de pour plus d'efficacité. ** Le mod Flamboiement est extrêmement utile à l'arme, en effet, il augmente les dégâts de base ainsi que les dégâts de , extrêmement utiles face aux . * Le Tigris possédant beaucoup de chances de statut, l'utiliser avec des mods élémentaires est un excellent choix. Parmi eux, les plus dévastateurs seront en général les dégâts , cependant, libre à vous de choisir ce que vous voulez. * Cette arme assure dans la majorité des cas la mort de l'ennemi, et ce faisant, on peut se passer des mods élémentaires, bien qu'à haut niveau ils restent d'une grande utilité. * Les dégâts élémentaires de ou sont bien souvent les plus délaissés, étant donné qu'il n'est pas présent pour faire du contrôle de foule. ** On peut également noter que les dégâts et sont moins utilisés, en effet, le Tigris peut passer à travers le bouclier avec ses forts dégâts et en plus, fait tellement de dégâts que l'ennemi perdra au moins son bouclier. Néanmoins, ces dégâts peuvent se révéler essentiels sur des ennemis de haut niveau, ayant des Boucliers et Armure en conséquence, en tirant parti des chances de statut de l'arme. ** Les dégâts sont également moins utilisés. Mods * À Portée Accrue est le meilleur mod pour cette arme, le transformant en une machine à tuer. ** Comme cité précédemment, le mod Flamboiement pour augmenter les dégâts principalement, et à l'occasion ajouter des dégâts de . ** Ajoutez cela à Dispersion Vicieuse pour littéralement augmenter vos dégâts, mais veillez à faire attention à l'augmentation de dispersion des plombs. * Antre de l'Enfer procure à cette arme des dégâts hallucinants et est absolument essentiel pour maximiser la puissance de feu du Tigris, le Multi-Tir réduisant le risque de perte d'une balle (et plombs associés) pouvant nuire au DPS. * Le mod Pompe Tactique est un très bon choix, permettant de combler le faible DPS dû aux rechargements fréquents. * Obus Corrompu peut être un bon choix, en effet il diminue la dispersion des plombs causés par Dispersion Vicieuse, en contre partie il fait perdre de la Cadence de Tir au Tigris. * En raison de ses plus faibles dégâts d' et de , l'installation de Perturbateur, Fléchette ou Souffle Accéléré n'est pas recommandée. * En raison de ses hauts dégâts , Déchiqueteur et/ou Dentelure Balayante sont eux, recommandés. * Comme le Tigris a une capacité de chargeur extrêmement faible, des améliorations telles que Stock de Balles au rang 2 (+ 30%) augmenteront la capacité à 3. Pour un chargeur à 4 balles, combiner Stock de Balles au rang 5 (+ 60%) et Chargeur Chargé au rang 1 (+ 20% de capacité, -6% de recharge) : ces deux mods maximum à 60% (avec un total combiné de 120%) suffisent, le Tigris ne pouvant pas dépasser une capacité de chargeur de 4. ** Cependant, lorsque vous avez 3 balles par chargeur, les 2 premières seront tirées normalement mais il y aura un court délai avant que l'extra puisse être tirée. Ce délai peut être réduit par Excité du Canon, bien que cela n'aura aucun effet sur la rafale déjà très rapide des deux premiers coups. ** Avec une taille de chargeur de 4, vous pouvez tirer 2 rafales, avec un court délai entre elles. ** L'utilisation de l'annulation de salve (par ex. roulade, etc) décrite ci-dessus, fera que l'arme tirera une autre rafale à deux coups une fois de plus, si elle a une capacité de 3 ou 4. Cela permet une gamme de tir beaucoup plus large et polyvalente (par exemple un feu, annuler-rouler, tirer deux, tirer un). ** Le rechargement manuel juste après avoir vidé le chargeur "saute" le délai d'après-tir : très utile pour un build/jeu à 2 coups. Capacités de Warframes * Le Bouclier Électrique de est extrêmement rentable pour le Tigris, en effet, lorsque les balles passent à travers le bouclier, il reçoit un bonus de dégâts de 50% et un bonus de critique de 200%. ** Cela vous donnera également une protection, idéal lorsqu'il y a énormément d'ennemis devant vous. ** Notez également la capacité Surcharge, permettant de paralyser les ennemis et donc de les achever facilement. * Le Rugissement de augmente les dégâts infligés de n'importe quelle source, idéal d'ailleurs pour toutes les armes. * Amorce Moléculaire de afin de rendre l'ennemi plus lent et réduire sa résistance. Encore mieux combiné au Bouclier Électrique de Volt. ** Toutes les capacités de Warframes permettant de ralentir, contrôler les ennemis ou de diminuer leur résistance sont les bienvenues. Divers *Le Tigris a fait une première apparition en tant que concept avec le Soma et le Vectis. Bien qu'il soit le plus populaire des trois concepts, c'est le dernier à être sorti. *Le Tigris est un fusil de chasse à bascule, dont les canons peuvent être articulés et pivotent *perpendiculairement à l'axe de l'alésage pour exposer la culasse et permettre le chargement et le déchargement des munitions. * Le nom de cette arme a deux sources possibles : ** tigris est le mot hongrois et latin pour "tigre", reflétant peut-être le design de cette arme et le pourcentage élevé de dégâts Tranchants; ** La rivière Tigre, qui était l'une des deux rivières (l'autre étant l'Euphrate), lieu de naissance de la Mésopotamie. * Le buff de l'arme sur la mise à jour 11.3 a été suggéré comiquement par Scott de Digital Extremes, affirmant: ** ''"Damage and range buff for Tigris - 35-45 per pellet, firing mechanic has pretty hard draw back. - so this thing needs to hit like a truck !" (...''donc cette chose doit frapper comme un camion !). * C'est techniquement le premier fusil à avoir une caractéristique de bascule. * Jusqu'à la version 13.9.1.1 du Hotfix, les Spectres brandissant cette arme l'utilisaient comme une arme entièrement automatique sans avoir besoin de recharger, ce qui se traduisait par une incroyable puissance de feu de milieu de gamme. Bugs * Lors du rechargement du Tigris avec 1 balle dans le chargeur, son utilisateur sera forcé par une animation de rechargement maladroite après son rechargement réel. C'est purement visuel. * À l'occasion, tirer deux fois sur une cible, dupliquera le cadavre. * La surface métallique du Tigris a été changée en matière plastique, bien qu'on ne sache pas s'il s'agit d'un bug ou d'une caractéristique voulue, car d'autres armes de la famille Tigris (Akjagara et Redeemer) ont conservé leur aspect métallique. Corrigé dans un patch récent sans mention. Voir Aussi * Tigris Sancti, l'homologue syndicale. * Tigris Prime, l'homologue Prime. Catégorie:Armes Catégorie:Arme Principale Catégorie:Fusils à Pompe Catégorie:Tenno Catégorie:Armes à Dégâts Tranchants